The Kill
by xXFreeHugsXx
Summary: No Pairing.. this is a one shot, the Final Battle, who will die? who will survive? Will sesshomaru Actually take pity on inuyasha? Will i make another chapter? Based on the song The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars


The Kill

By CharmedKagome

This is a one shot based on 30 seconds to mars The Kill

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, and in my own little world I own Jared Leto – but Only in my dreams – and I don't own the band 30 seconds to mars, but you rock!

------------------------

_What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all off in your face, what would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor? Couldn't take this anymore, what would u do? (Do... do, do)_

_Come, break me down, bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

The stars stood out, in the black sky, a full moon glowing its borrowed light down upon him, making his silver hair even more silvery. The beautiful silver strands drifted with the wind, flying in his face every once in a while. The cliff he stood on showed a lake, with the image of the moon reflection upon it, pedals of cherry blossoms floating on the water, making the reflection shift. The air smelled of trees, water, and calmness. He could hear the fire crackling, even though he was about a mile away from the camp, drifting to deep thought. What will become of his life? What would become of his companion's lives? Were the questions that came to his mind. A Shriek disturbed the birds in the trees, and the man along with them. He leaped into action, knowing the noise came from the camp.

------- This now puts it in Kagome's P.O.V and it will only switch to her, and Inuyasha -----

It was quiet, too quiet. The strange quietness made me shake, I was right next to the fire, yet I was so cold. What is going to happen? Why did Inuyasha run off? I just had so many unanswered questions pop up, I can't concentrate! ... I just felt a jewel shard, but it disappeared. Is that possible? Or am I going insane?

"Sango is it possible for me to sense a jewel shard, but then it disappears?" I decided to ask her, since the Sacred Jewel was supposedly created in her home town.

"I've never heard of that, why did you just feel one?" Sango asked me, Oh goddess! That means something could be up, and Inuyasha was still off doing something!

"Yes I did, and I can't stop shaking, something is up, by the way. Where is Inuyasha?!" Kagome said; the concern and fear creeping into my voice, against my wishes. I heard a twig snap and bushes moving behind me and I shrieked, startled by the sudden noise. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara jumped up and got ready. I grabbed my bow and arrows and turned to see who the intruder was. I couldn't see through the dark trees, but the jewel shards revealed itself, and I sensed a very dark and evil presence among us.

"Naraku show yourself, I know you're here!" I shouted I was no longer afraid of Naraku; a year has passed since I came to this world, and I've learned some things. Naraku walked out from the shadows, I could feel the amusement and lust in his aura, making me shiver. I stood up and walked next to everyone else, where is Inuyasha?

"Little Kagome, I see you've gotten much bigger, your mouth proves it," Naraku said in his dark and evil voice, sending bad chills up and down my spine.

"Fuck off Naraku!" I screamed at him, as long as I die for something, I will be okay. I believe that if I can kill Naraku, even if he kills me too, that I won't die for nothing, that's a big pet peeve now that I'm staying in the major danger zones. Finally, I felt Inuyasha's aura coming in fast. Whoa, I can sense how angry, concern he is, I bet he sensed Naraku.

"Naraku! Die Bastard!" Inuyasha screamed, it made Sango and Miroku jump. When Naraku turned to look at Inuyasha, I grabbed my arrow, aimed at Naraku and I shot it at him.

"Your time is up Naraku go to hell!" I screamed, then the arrow turned a white-blue color; it made me gasp at how big it got. Naraku turned towards me and jumped away from the arrow. Damn! I've got to get out of here; I got up and ran towards the only thing I could go to, the Bone Eaters well. I felt Naraku following me, Inuyasha and the group not far behind, I kept my tears in my eyes and refused to let them fall. I will make it, I am sure of it!

_What if I wanted to fight?_

_Beg for the Rest of my Life?!_

_What would you do? (Do. do.)_

_You say you wanted more, what are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you._

_Come, break me down, bury me, bury me,_

_I am finished with you..._

_Look in my eyes; you're killin' me killin' me!_

_All I wanted was you!_

Inuyasha P.O.V

Damn it Kagome! I know she's gotten stronger, but he has too! I can't lose her now; after all we've been through. I ran after Naraku, looking for shortcuts to cut him off from her. Yes! A shortcut! Oh damn it; this is the shortcut Kagome went through Damn it all to hell! I've got to catch up, oh there Naraku is. Diamond Mirage! Yes that caught his attention! He turned around to look at me... is that a smirk?! I'll wipe it off his face!

Kagome's P.O.V

Naraku stopped; I think Inuyasha got to him. Wait, are those the poisonous insects? Has he been herding me this way all along? Shit! Breathe Kagome; we have to make this through alive. I'll fall into his trap, and jump into the well before he gets to me, hmm, I know! I'll separate a single jewel shard and put it safely in my pocket, so he can't take it all away from me! I kept running from Naraku, and to the well.

Normal P.O.V

As Kagome ran, Naraku cloned himself and fought Inuyasha, knowing Inuyasha would fall into his trap. Naraku teleported next to the well and then sat down to wait for Kagome. When Kagome finally entered the clearing, he stood up and smirked, knowing how shocked she would be.

_I tried to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change._

_I know now this is who I really am inside, _

_Finally found myself,_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now this is who I really am!_

Kagome looked at him and did a good job of being shocked, instinctively reaching for an arrow, and aiming it at him.

"Little Kagome, do you think your pathetic sacred arrows can hurt me?" Naraku smirked again, giving Kagome shivers. Kagome smiled innocently and closed her eyes, the arrow started to turn a Deep Dark Blue, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Of course they can, I doubt you've seen this before, now go to hell Naraku!" Kagome said and let the arrow go, the dark blue arrow starting sucking in his darkness, and making the color even darker, and when it hit him, it turned white and light energy filled him and turned him into dust. But before Naraku went, his tentacle went for Kagome, and paralyzed by her amount of power, it cut clean through her chest.

"I'll only go, if I take you down with me!" Naraku said, before dieing. Kagome fell to her knees as the tentacle turned also into dust, while it was still in Kagome, and the dust stung her wounds. Inuyasha then jumped into the clearing as Kagome fell all the way down to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, running over, and then placing her in his arms.

"Inuyasha... Naraku...is dead...you can finally...go to Kikyo...and die with her...Goodbye Inuyasha," Kagome stuttered, she smiled and kissed him on the lips. When the kiss was over, Inuyasha brushed the hair from her face.

"Kagome, I love you, I do, I don't want to go to hell with Kikyo, and I would rather go to hell with you! Please don't leave me here alone, I lost everyone I cared about dearly, just hang on, and I'll get some help, Please" Inuyasha said, hugging her. Kagome looked up at him, tears filling both of their eyes.

_Come, break me down, bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you... (You...You...You)_

_Look in my eyes; you're killin' me, killin' me!_

_All I wanted was you!_

"I can't, even though it is not my time, I'll die for something... and now I can pass over with no regrets... I'm sorry Inuyasha; I will always be with you in your time of need. Bye my love," Kagome said quietly, she shut her eyes and winced in pain, before relaxing in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha's heart stopped, but only for a second, she loves him back. He embraced her life-less body and cried for the first time in many...many months. He has never cried over Kikyo, and every time Kagome has come close to death, tears formed. She was his life, and he couldn't believe she was gone. It all happened so fast, he was too late, it was his entire fault. His senses pricked and his ears perked, he looked up to see Sesshomaru there.

"Go away Sesshomaru, Naraku is dead, and I'm not in the mood to fight," Inuyasha said quietly.

"Naraku is dead? By your wenches hand I presume? Figured that would happen," Sesshomaru said. "And I wasn't here to fight you, I wanted to see the final batter, pity I was too late. But a Goddess wanted me to grant your wish, I'll bring your wench back," Sesshomaru said, with actual kindness in his voice. Inuyasha nodded and laid Kagome on the floor, he stepped back and Sesshomaru took out his father's blade. The blade pulsed and Sesshomaru went into the limbo, the astral plane between life and death. He didn't see the messengers of hell though, so he crossed back to the astral plane he lived on.

"Seems as though Kagome's soul was stolen by Kikyo, I believe she planned this all along. You have exactly a week to get the souls, or Kagome is dead, for good." Sesshomaru said, sadly. Kagome was destined to be his sister-in-law; he knew it once he laid eyes on her. She was such a great person, and would be perfect for his brother, so he wanted him to be happy, since being a half-breed means not being accepted in the human race, and the demon race.

"You need this Soul Collecting Bottle, it will hold on to Kagome's soul until the week ends, and her soul gets reincarnated, or Kikyo keeps it. I will hold on to Kagome's body, rest assure I won't do anything to her, you no how to call me, I will return in a week, if you do not call me earlier, to hand you her body. Good luck Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, he put his sword in his sheath and walked off, with Kagome's body in his arms.

_Come, break me down, break me down, Break Me Down!_

_(You say you wanted more)_

_What if I wanted to break?_

_(What are you waiting for?)_

_Bury me, bury me_

_(I'm not running from you)_

_What if I _

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_(Bury me, bury me)_

---------

The race is on! Will Inuyasha get Kagome's soul back?

This was a one shot, but if I get at least 15 reviews, I Might change my mind

I know I'm starting stories and not finishing the others, but when it comes to me, if I get an idea, I have to launch it or I will forget 

Well thanks for reading this maybe one shot!

Blessed Be

Silver Breeze/Phoebe/Mrs.Jared Leto (heh heh )


End file.
